cartoon_pizza_incfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians: The Series
101 Dalmatians: The Series is an animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Jumbo Pictures based on the 1961 Disney animated feature of the same name and its 1996 live-action remake. The show spanned two seasons, with the first episode airing on September 13, 1997, and the last episode airing on March 4, 1998. Premise The show focuses primarily on three particular puppies: Lucky, TV addict, leader, and unconventional hero; Rolly, his fat, cheerful, laid-back, and always-hungry brother; and Cadpig, their intellectual and fast-talking sister, who is the runt of the family. The three siblings are often joined by Spot, a chicken who wants to be a dog and a member of the "Bark Brigade." Early promotional material had listed "dictatorial Penny and mischievous Patch" as two other puppy cast members, but the highlighted puppies were whittled down to three.The Penny was instead of Cadpig and now search have to say that it's possible to be the same. The series is set on the "Dalmatian Plantation," the farm where the dalmatians relocated after the end of the film (one episode features the dalmatians running away to return to the now-abandoned London flat where they were born), shortly after the events of the film. Other puppies appearing in the show have included the fearless, three-legged Tripod; the friendly but dim-witted Dipstick; the constantly urinating Wizzer; the fashion-conscious diva Two-Tone; and the Sheepdog mix, Mooch, who serves as the farm's bully. Penny and Patch also make occasional appearances, though with different personalities than originally promoted. The show seems to be a blending of both the original animated film and the live-action feature, so the potential exists for other puppies from the films to appear, especially Freckles, Pepper, Jewel, and Fidget. Characters Main *Lucky (voiced by Pamela Adlon and Debi Mae West): The most plucky of the puppies and is unique in having his only spots in the shape of a horseshoe on his back. *Cadpig (voiced by Kath Soucie): Cadpig is the runt of the litter and the smallest of the puppies but quite possibly the most intelligent, if not deluded. She is unique in having long floppy ears, a big head, a kind-hearted personality, and she's also quite strong for her size. Roger had saved her young life when she was born. *Roly Poly (voiced by Kath Soucie): Roly Poly, nicknamed Rolly, is the very hungry one. Almost all his decisions are based on food and this, at times, gets him and the pups into trouble. However, he is a cheerful and diligent sibling, especially when it comes to his incredible sense of smell. *Spot (voiced by Tara Strong): Spot is a chicken who wants to become a dalmatian. She is a voice of reason for the foursome but, more often than not, is ignored. She is easily scared and is prone to literally bouncing off the walls. She is, however, a great dancer (which has to count for something, according to her) and appears to be good at math. She is also able to fly. *Roger and Anita Dearly (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Kath Soucie, respectively): Owners of the 101 Dalmatians and Dearly Farm. *Cruella de Vil (voiced by April Winchell, Tress MacNeille "Fungus Among Us" and "Close But No Cigar" only): Now a corporate criminal and most of her plans revolve around getting richer, tormenting the dalmatians, and plotting to steal the Dearly Farm. Her main catchphrase in the series is "Memo to myself, (whatever her current scheme is or sometimes her emotional state)", uttered into her personal recording device. This often occurs more than once an episode. She also captured Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig in the first episode so she can get the Dearly's farm. *Horace and Jasper (voiced by David L. Lander and Michael McKean): Cruella's henchmen. They are usually hired to perform her plans, usually failing. Supporting *Nanny (voiced by Charlotte Rae): The Dearlys' caretaker who always helps Roger and Anita around the Dearly Farm; also helps with feeding the Dalmatians from the huge Chow Tower that she operates with a bicycle. *Pongo (voiced by Kevin Schon): The father of the fifteen puppies, adopted father of the eighty-four orphaned pups, and the husband and mate of Perdita. He is Roger's devoted pet. *Perdita (voiced by Pam Dawber): The mother of the Dalmatians, and the wife/mate of Pongo. She is mother to the fifteen puppies, and adoptive mother to eighty-four orphaned pups. She is Anita's beloved pet. *Mooch: (voiced by Danny Cooksey): An adolescent Sheepdog mix who is the bully of the farm. He can be intimidating at times, but deep down he is very sensitive and nice. *Two-Tone (voiced by Tara Strong): One of the Dalmatian puppies and Mooch's former girlfriend and second-in-command. She is depicted as half black with white spots, and half white with black spots. *Dipstick (voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez): A male Dalmatian puppy who is the most dim-witted of Mooch's gang. *Whizzer (voiced by Pamela Adlon in "Purred It Through The Grapevine" and Christine Cavanaugh for the rest of the series): A male Dalmatian puppy with bladder control issues who is part of Mooch's gang. *Tripod (voiced by Toran Caudell): A male Dalmatian puppy who serves as Lucky's friendly rival. He has spotted ears, a green headband and is missing his front left leg. *Scorch (voiced by Frank Welker): Cruella's pet ferret who has an appetite for Spot. *The Colonel (voiced by Jim Cummings): A Catalan Sheepdog and commanding officer of the "Bark Brigade". *Sergeant Tibbs (voiced by Jeff Bennett): An Abyssinian cat and trusted ally to the Colonel. *Captain (voiced by Frank Welker): A horse on the Dearly Farm who is usually seen helping Nanny. *Lieutenant Pug (voiced by Jeff Bennett): One of the training officers of the "Bark Brigade". He is paranoid about a potential feline invasion. *Thunderbolt (voiced by Frank Welker): Lucky's favorite superhero. *Cornelia (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Spot's overprotective mother who wants her to behave like a chicken. **Note: in "Fungus Among Us" and Close But No Cigar" She voices both Cornelia and Cruella De Vil. *Lucy (voiced by Paddi Edwards): A female goose who gets angry when the Dalmatians play in her pond at Hiccup Hole. *Swamp Rat (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A rat salesman who lives in the swamp. *Steven the alligator (voiced by Frank Welker): Swamp Rat's associate who is also fixated on eating Spot. *Cydne (voiced by Frank Welker): A snake who lives in the swamp and Swamp Rat's other associate. *Mayor Ed Pig (voiced by Jim Cummings): A pig who is also the mayor of the animals on the Dearly Farm. *Dumpling: (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) Mayor Ed's daughter who is in love with Lucky. *Princess (voiced by April Winchell in "The High Price of Fame" and "Shake, Rattle, and Woof" and Cree Summer for the rest of the series): A dairy cow who lives on the Dearly Farm. *Duchess (voiced by Marla Gibbs): A fellow dairy cow and companion of Princess. Production 101 Dalmatians: The Series debuted in syndication on September 13, 1997, running new episodes five days a week. Two weeks later, the show came to ABC's One Saturday Morning lineup, airing original episodes that could only be seen on the network. Sixty-five episodes were produced: Twelve episodes with 18 segments on ABC and 53 shows containing 62 in syndication."Disney's 101 Dalmatians ". www.bcdb.com, May 13, 2012 By March 1998 the show played its last episode in Season 2. Reruns continued to play on ABC until 2000, when the show was moved to the Disney Channel and then later to Toon Disney. On January 30, 2006, Toon Disney aired the show for the final time regularly, while four episodes were shown in March 2007 for the final time. As of that day, 101 Dalmatians: The Series has been off the air in most countries with a Disney Channel franchise. It was syndicated on the United Kingdom channel Disney Cinemagic and was also aired on the Latin American version of Disney Channel during 2008, then on January 2, 2010, Season 2 moved to RTÉ Two in Republic of Ireland. It aired a few times in early 2011 Fridays at 4 a.m. on Disney Junior, but after four airings, its airing has been discontinued. As of March 23, 2012, 101 Dalmatians: The Series returned to the Disney Junior Channel, but on September 3, 2013, it was removed. Episodes Series overview | end1 = | network1 = ABC | color2 = #970000 | link2 = #Season 2 (1997–1998) | episodes2 = 53 | start2 = | end2 = | network2 = Syndication }} Season 1 (1997–1998) |ShortSummary=When Roger and Anita's house proves to be too much trouble for the 101 dogs they own, they move to a new farm. Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly, however, prefer the city life and are determined to return to their old home. Then, Cruella keeps the pups hostage in the old city house and forces Roger and Anita to give over the farm. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="He Followed Me Home": A circus elephant wanders onto the Dearly Farm, which gives Cruella the idea that the Dearlys will be forced to sell the farm because their deed prohibits them from having any pets other than their 101 Dalmatians and the animals already part of the farm. ---- "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em": Lucky wishes to attend a dance with Two-Tone, but ends up with fleas, and he tries to get rid of them. However, Mooch wants to make Lucky fail so Two-Tone will be his girlfriend again, so he tries to spoil Lucky's friends' attempts at getting rid of them. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Howl Noon": Lt. Pug's old bully rival, Persian Pete, comes back to haunt him at exactly noon, and Cadpig is determined to help him face his fear by hypnotizing him into a trance. ---- "Easy on the Lies": When Rolly traps himself into hearing the Colonel tell a story he has heard very often, Lucky stretches the truth to try to get him out of it, which lands them all in trouble by forcing them to sneak into Cruella's dwelling. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Two for the Show": Lucky and Rolly compete on the game show Squeal of Fortune to win a bone autographed by Thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Cruella enters Scorch and Vendella into the show as well to advertise her new fashion pet wear. Then, Steven the alligator arrives and causes havoc at the show's end. ---- "An Officer and a Gentledog": Lucky and Tripod compete to become Top Dog of Lt. Pug's Bark Brigade on the "Obstacle Course of Unspeakable Pain and Agony." The competition becomes more and more heated as the obstacle course goes on. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Bad to the Bone": Rolly joins Mooch's gang after faking a fight with Cydne the Snake, although he dumps his true friends in the process. However, later Cydne comes to confront Rolly to force him to tell the truth. ---- "Southern Fried Cruella": Cruella makes her latest plans using the means of pollution, by being given responsibility of the farm while Roger and Anita are away and fooling the landlord into allowing her to build factories around the farm. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Swine Song": Rolly believes he has fallen in love with Dumpling and attempts to impress her. However, Dumpling doesn't seem interested in Rolly, causing him to lose hope. Lucky, Cadpig, and Spot attempt to help Rolly make an impression on Dumpling. ---- "Watch for Falling Idols": A Thunderbolt executive orders the Dearly Farm be used for the next episode of Thunderbolt. Lucky is overjoyed at the news. Despite this, when Lucky learns Thunderbolt doesn't do all his own stunts, which causes him to lose faith in his hero. Meanwhile, Cruella attempts to play a part in the production. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="The High Price of Fame": Spot embarrasses herself while the pups videotape her every move and submit it to Stupendously Embarrassing Home Videos, causing her to sign a deal with Swamp Rat to clear her name. ---- "The Great Cat Invasion": Fed up of hearing about Lt. Pug's fictional cat invasion, Lucky devises a plan to get him off their backs. However, the pups later discover Cruella's latest plot and realize that Lt. Pug may have been telling the truth after all. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary=After seeing a boy billionaire ask for a specific railway car, Cruella tries to get rich quick by stealing the one on the Dearly's farm. However, the pups and the Colonel attempt to prevent Cruella from getting her hands on it, causing them to embark on a wild mountain chase |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Rolly's Egg-Celent Adventure": Rolly baby-sits Spot's mother's eggs, which Scorch tries to steal. When the chicks hatch, they believe Rolly is their mother. ---- "Wild Chick Chase": Spot has to baby-sit a chick, Peeps, when she really would rather go for a swim. She decides to find out if she can do both. However, Peeps the chick loves milk and keeps sneaking off to find more of it, keeping Spot on her toes. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="The Dogs of De Vil": After watching a soap opera, Cadpig jumps to the conclusion that Cruella telling Anita to work on a Saturday and her obedience to that order means Roger and Anita are divorcing. ---- "Dog's Best Friend": Lucky gets a new friend called Blaze, who has just arrived on the farm, but after a while, Rolly becomes jealous of him. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary=An adaption of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol with Cruella in the role of Scrooge, Jasper and Horace as Marley, Cadpig as the ghost of Christmas Past, Rolly as the ghost of Christmas Present, and Spot as the ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. |LineColor=32CD32 }} |ShortSummary="Out to Launch": Cruella wants to start a space-located weight loss spa using an old rocket while Rolly and Cadpig force Lucky to check out Cruella's trash due to his 'unhealthy' interest in Roger's space flight stimulator. ---- "Prophet and Loss": After Rolly wins a race, everyone accuses Cadpig of being a psychic. Soon, Cadpig starts to realize she really is one and she makes untruthful predictions. |LineColor=32CD32 }} }} Season 2 (1997–1998) Continuity issues The series does not take place in the same continuity as the movies; an example of which being the fact that everyone in the series (except Cruella) has American accents while the movie is set in London and its surroundings. The original animated movie is set in the early 1960s, while the live-action films and the series are set in a modern-day world (1996 at the time). It is also notable that the movie is more realistic, while the series is very cartoon-like. The series comes closer to the essence of Dodie Smith's book than the movies and is based on everything 101 Dalmatians-related (Cadpig is one character that is not characterized in the movies). Therefore, all three media can be considered canon, even though they are not in the same continuity. Also, Roger and Anita the dog owners' last name is to "Dearly", just like in the original novel and 1996 film. Merchandise Not much merchandise has been made of this series unlike other Disney series, the only ones being: * A Christmas Cruella VHS (also part of Disney's Christmas Favorites album) * Dalmatian Vacation Video CD * Dalmatian Vacation VHS and LaserDisc (Japan only) * Surf Puppies CD * The Big Dig (book) * Cruella Returns (book) * Springtime Fun (book) * Hide-and-Go-Seek at the Farm (book) * Rare episode cels * Car toys for McDonald's Happy Meals (sold in January 1998) * Curly straws from McDonald's restaurants located in Wal-Mart stores * Beanbag toys included with Sweethearts candy (Caldor exclusive) * Disney Channel branded keychains (Japan only) Category:Televisions series by Walt Disney Television Category:Television series by Jumbo Pictures Category:Animated shows